The Wedding
by dstone08
Summary: Adrien attends a wedding, but soon realizes that chasing a fantasy and living in a dream world have their consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

Chapter 1

I Had a Dream (Vision?) and knew I had to write this before I forgot it. Fair warning. I am on a computer with Extremely sticky keys and no auto correct.

Adrien awoke, feeling weird. Something was amiss. The sun was brightly shining through the curtains and his apartment was starting to get warm. His mind felt fuzzy. He was dreaming of her again. Ladybug. He could see her clearly. Fighting along side him. They were just about to corner the villain when she threw something at Ladybug. What was the villain's name again? He shook his head. It didn't matter. The fog of the dream was lifting and reality was setting in. He was Adrien Agreste, Not Chat Noir. Well, not any more. Their epic battle was about 4 years ago. He and Ladybug had challeneged Hawkmoth. He came with an army of butterflies. The voices of previously akumatized victims screaming in the ears of anyone that was unfortunate enough to have one land on them. Somehow Ladybug got through their screams of pain and self loathing and was able to get Hawkmoth's miraculous. He was defeated. The last act the butterflies did, was to fly a slightly injured Hawkmoth to safety. He and Ladybug never learned who Hawkmoth was.

The next day, Master Fu came. It was one of the darkest days of Adrien's life. Master Fu let him know that it was time for Plagg to go. Paris was no longer in trouble and that the Miraculous would be needed somewhere else. Adrien was hoping to see his lady beforehand but Master Fu had pulled out the miraculous earrings. Ladybug was no more. Heart broken, and defeated, Adrien handed back his ring and told Plagg goodbye. Along with losing his mentor, news had arrived from his father. Adrien needed to pack. His father was not feeling up to life in Paris anymore and needed a sebatical. Adrien nodded as Nathalie instructed him on what to bring and prepared him for life in the United States. Nathalie kept assuring him he would be back soon. Adrien didn't let a single tear fall until he was safely on the plane.

The stay in New York was the longest 6 months of Adrien's life. By the time he returned, school was almost over and his friends were planning their futures. Adrien was off to business school the following semester.

Three years later, and Adrien was still dreaming of Ladbybug. The what if's and what would life be like if he knew the identity of his lady. Would that change anything? Would he be with her? Or would he still end up where he is now? he sighed. His life was great. He had a wonderful apartment, a very pretty girlfriend. He was being groomed in the world of Agreste as a business owner and will take over after his father deems him ready. He was living the dream. Yet, somehow, something felt different.

The ringing phone brought his mind back from it's wander. Nino's picture and phone number flashed.

"DUDE! you need to be up and getting ready." Nino yelled. His music must have been turned up again, He always seemed to be yelling.

"Ready?" Adrien felt today held some importance, but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Yes, Ready! There is no getting out of it, You Already RSVP-ed. get up and get your model butt dressed in a tux!" The wedding. He remembered it now, He hated going to weddings. they brought up uncomfortable questions about when he was getting married, since most of his classmates were already married.

"I will be there by 4" He promised. He felt like there was a small boulder in his stomach. It was the idea of weddings. all the formality, it brought back memories of his modeling days. Uncomfortable and forced to smile. He managed to get out of attending a few of his class mates weddings. Much to Nino's chagrin, Adrien had tried to get out of his and Alya's wedding a few months back.

Adrien laid back down, thinking; glad he had the day off. He kept mulling over what was wrong with today and why his world felt wrong. it must have been the dream. He sighed. He missed his carefree Chat Noir days. He looked at his phone and noted that it was almost 1. The day was moving almost unnaturally fast. He quickly ate and got dressed in one of his signature tuxes, and left for the wedding. The drive to the countryside was fairly short and Adrien found himself there even earlier than he expected. Alya came running to him and quickly enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Agreste, I almost thought you weren't going to come today." She squeezed him tighter. The boulder in his stomach growing heavier still.

"I wouldn't miss it"

"How much trouble are you going to be in?" Alya asked, genuinely concerned. Adrien shook his head.

"I'm a grown man, I can make decisions on my own." He stated. Alya hugged him again.

"So, she's going to kill you." He winced. Attending this wedding was the biggest fight he's ever had with his girlfriend. He knew he would be going solo to this wedding and he knew he was going to have to give Chloe a lot of gifts to make up for going to her arch nemesis' wedding. But it was worth it. Marinete was one of his best friends and his top designer at Agreste, and Nathanael was a friend as well. He would not be able to live with himself if he didn't attend. He and Alya made their way over to the DJ booth to help Nino. there was plenty of time before the wedding. Nino and Alya were going over the last minute song choices with Adrien nodding along when Nathanael strode in quickly.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it early to set up. I'm not good wih music or anything, and I'm so nervous I don't think I could have been of any help anyways." He admitted. "Marienette is so perfect and beautiful. I can't believe I am the lucky guy that gets to marry her. " Adrien felt his face grow warm. He was not used to someone gushing praises about his friend. He felt his heartbeat drop to the bottom of his stomach. Nino and Nathanael were exchanging plesantries about married life, or so Adrien thought, he couldn't be sure. His heartbeat had moved to his ears and he was feeling rather warm. he hoped he wasn't getting sick.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find the bathroom." Adrien turned and walked further into the church building. Escaping all the wedding talk made him feel marginally better. As he walked, he remembered the church. He fought an Akuma here wih Ladybug. A bridesmaid that wasn't maid of honor. He smiled. Maybe that was where his dislike of weddings stemmed from. One door caught his eye. He remembered chasing Ladybug to the door and stopping outside as he saw the flash of light underneath the door. She had transformed back, and he was too scared to open the door to see who she was. Oh, how he wished he had the nerve to open the door back then. He twisted the knob and opened the door. The light music greeted him first, then the light, when his eyes adjusted, he was staring at his Lady. She was beautiful. Her black blue hair was in a fancy updo, and she was wearing the most elegant wedding dress he had ever seen. Had she been waiting there all this time for him? Adrien held his breath as she turned around. It wasn't Ladybug, it was Marinette. She was so beautiful it hurt Adrien to see her. His heart picked up speed and he was sure his heart was permanently located in his stomach. Recognition lighted across Marinette's eyes.

"Adrien! I'm so glad you could make it!" He squealed as she ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Instinctively, Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer resting his head near her hair. Her hair smelled wonderfully of vanilla and flowers, and he noted how warm her small body felt next to him. He released her quickly. Long hugs were most likely frowned upon on your friend's wedding day. "Thank you for coming, I know it must have been a fight." She smiled at him. " Where is Chloe, anyways?" Adrien shook his head

"She didn't come" He noticed Marinettes posture soften, and saw her take a sigh in relief. Did any of his friends like Chloe? Marinette shifted a small step away from him.

"Did she not want to catch the bouquet? Rumor is, if you catch he bouquet, you are the next to get married." Adrien laughed.

" She would beat everyone down to catch that bouquet, but we aren't talking weddings. Well, she is, but I haven proposed. I really don't like weddings. Not that there is anyhing wrong with your wedding... er .. uhm. " Adrien was trying desperately to make his statement not sound like an insult.

"It's okay, I understand. I remember you trying to skip out on Alya and Nino's wedding. I thought Alya was going to kill you." They both laughed. "I'm really glad you came Adrien" Marinette's smile grew soft as she looked down. Adrian noticed a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. Had she always been this beautiful? Where was he when her laugh turned to the sounds of bells, was he even there when her bluebell eyes started sparkling like diamonds? Adrien's heart decided to rollercoaster from the lowest pif of his stomach to the top of his throat, His breathing quickened. Marinette turned to finish getting ready by the vanity when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and stared at the hand holding onto her and looked up at Adrien, quesioningly.

" Marrinette, I love you. I think I always have. You are what I'm missing in my life. I want your smile and your laugh to always be with me. I want to be your good night kiss and I want to see you walking towards me as you walk down the aisle." Adrien heard the words in horror, escape his mouth before he could comprehend that he was, in fact, the one saying them. Adrien bit his lip to keep any more declarations of love from spewing out. Marinette stared at him for a moment, proscessing what he had just said. Then her eyes started to sparkle. Then, he realized, the sparkle in her eyes were tears.

"How DARE you." She whispered, keeping the rage as controlled as possible. Adrien had not expected that response. " I loved you for years, praying you would notice me. I was always there, trying to find a way to catch your attention. Then you left without so much as a goodbye. 6 months of no communication and then when you showed up again, you pushed us all away. Nathanael was there when you ignored us all. He was here when you decided to stop being you and stopped smiling, and now, right before I walk down the aisle to Nathanael, you want to come in and declare your love? You can't do that Adrien." Marinette was close to shaking now. "I put my life on hold for so many years, I declined Nathanael twice" Marinette tried to dab gently at her eyes, trying to avoid smudging all her make up. Adrien hugged her, and she allowed him. "You missed out, Adrien." She whimpered. He hugged her a bit tighter. There was a knock at the door.

"Nettie? Darling, are you okay? I heard you talking." Marinette put her arm out towards the door.

"Nate, don't come in, tradition, remember? I'm just practicing my reception speech." Silence.

"Okay, if you need anything let me or Alya know. Oh and letting you know, I owe Nino $20. Agreste showed up." the sounds of his footsteps echoed as he walked away. Adrien was hyper aware of the fact that he was still holding tightly onto Marinette. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror. It was perfect. Him, next to Marrienette, why hadn't he seen it earlier? they looked perfect together. This was where he belonged, and now, it was too late. For the first time, Adrien was angry. Angry at himsel for not seeing her sooner, Angry at Ladybug for blinding him. Had she not been there, Marinette would have been in plain view.

"I am so sorry, Marinette." Adrien grudginly let go of her and let his arms fall to his side."I didn't mean for any of that to come out today. I honestly think today was the first day I allowed myself to voice that to anyone, including myself." Marinette offered a weak, sad smile.

"I really wish you would have said something a few years ago."

"I couldn't. I was in love with Ladybug." Marinette gasped. "I know, It sounds stupid. But I felt that we had a connection and that she would come to me, and she never did." Her lip trembled. She opened her mouth, than closed it. she sighed.

"Adrien, I..." The door opened.

"Girl... Everyone is starting to show up! Let's get this party..." Alya stopped midway through her conversation when she eyed what was going on in the room. "Do I need to come back later?" Adrien felt the hot blush come up his neck. He put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Uh, no.. I was just telling Mari,how beautiful the tux she designed was, and how wonderful her dress looked." Marinette nodded numbly.

"Thank you, A-adrien." She stammered.

"Oooookay." Alya drawled. "Well, Mr. Model go take your seat. Marinette and I will be out shortly." Adrien nodded and walked out the door and let it shut. Memories of him standing outside the door, letting it stay shut as Ladybug transformed came flashing back to him again. He realized that door should have always remained shut. Opening the door now, only hurt him worse. As Adrien walked to the main area, he thought, fleetingly, of walking out the door and pretending he was called away. It would be easier. he snorted at himself. Anything would be easier than watching her walk down the aisle towards the wrong man. He would have given his Miraculous up in a heartbeat to have prevented this. He took his seat and made himself promise not to cry. Well, not to cry until after the reception.

Adrien made it through the wedding, and the speeches, tear free. He was looking around as everyone cheered on the first dance. Alya walked up and offered Adrien a dance.

"Nino is DJ ing, If you don't dance with me, I won't get to dance." Adrien offered her his arm and they walked out to the floor.

"It was a beautiful wedding, you are a great planner." Adrien complemented. Alya waved her hand.

"It was nothing, Marinette had this planned years ago. I just had to change a few things, the name on the cake, the color for the groom. She was pretty detailed in her wedding planning back when we were in school."

"She planned this in school?" He asked. Looking around at all the minute details.

"She did." Alya laughed, "Since she is married now, she shouldn't kill me for telling you, but all the changes I had to make was removing your name from the wedding stuff. She had a major crush on you." Adrien sucked in air quickly and stopped dancing. This was supposed to be his wedding? "She even knew what she was going to name your children. We were such silly kids then." Alya started dancing again, dragging Adrien along. She stopped by the bride and groom and leaned in towards Nathanael. "May I cut in?" she took Nathanael's hand and they were off, leaving Marinette and Adrien to akwardly look at eatch other. He took her hand and they began to dance, circling seamlessly around everyone.

"I am sorry again, for my outburst." Adrien looked down at the smiling woman. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." She responded. "But what made you think that you and Ladybug shared a connection?" Adrien sighed and turned a little quickly, avoiding Kim, who looked like he wanted to butt in, He smoothly danced Marinette away.

"When Volpina held a hologram of me over the Eifel tower, Ladybug wasted no time offering up her earrings for me, and she always seemed quick to ask about me, or want to check on me. It sounds dumb now, but when she disappeared I was heartbroken. and when I came back from the States, I just hoped she would come back." Marinette looked like she was about to cry.

"How did you know about Volpina dangling a hologram of you over the tower? No one caught that on tape."She said, just above a whisper. The music stopped and everyone started clapping. Adrien was torn. What did it matter now if he told her? Adrien took a deep breath.

"Because, I was Chat Noir, Purrincess." Marinette looked him up and down, and Adrien swore he heard it click in her mind. Her eyes widening She put her hands over her mouth to try to hide her suprise.

"Alright let's do a great send off to the bride and groom."Nino boomed over the loud speakers. Nathanael walked up and took Marinette's hand.

"Ready to go, darling?" Marinette nodded numbly. they walked to the front of the procession. As they walked down the line to the procession, they gave hand shakes and hugs and many thank yous. Adrien found his way near the end of the line. Nathanael gave him a hand shake. Marinette was a few people behind him. When she reached Adrien, he could tell she was openly crying. He reached out to give her a hand shake and she wrapped her arms around him. she gently nuzzled his ear with her nose as she whispered,

"I was Ladybug." She backed away slowly, and Adrien felt dumbstruck. He watched her back away, and it all fell into place. Her appearance, the reason she was always disappearing, why Ladybug always seemed shy around him. She was Marinette. Marinette gave him one last sad smile, as she was ushered into the car and with a slam of the door, they drove away. Adrien felt the tears running down his cheeks now, He watched Ladybug walk away again, and this time, she was gone for good.

Sorry for the grammar errors. I am not used to using the old laptop. I did a re-read to make sure it at least made some sense. Ch. 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding.

Chapter 2.

"Chat...Chat." Adrien recognized his name, but it sounded like the voice was far from him. The sun was almost blinding and hot. How did it get so hot in his appartment?

"Chat!" the garbled voice was getting more insistent. He blinked and through the blinding light he was able to make out shapes as everything started to come into focus.

"CHAT! PLEASE!" His eyes snapped open and he forced them to focus. It was Ladybug's voice. He wasn't in his appartment. He was outside. he looked at his hands; leather gloves. He was Chat Noir. He looked to the voice. There was Ladybug and a lady dressed like a carnival fortune teller wrestling to keep the other one down. Ladybug pointed to Chat's feet.

"The Akuma is in the crystal ball, Chat! Smash it!" He looked down and the glass orb. Finally, reality caught up to him. He quickly brought his foot down upon the crystal ball, shattering it. A small black butterfly started to flutter out. With a shove, Ladybug moved the lady and scrambled to catch the Akuma and de-evilize it.

"What happened?" He rubbed the back of his head, confusion still swimming in his mind. Ladybug wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You jumped in front of the cards Psychic was throwing. She said you were getting a glimpse of your future." Chat felt all the color drain from his face. He pushed Ladybug away. She looked confused. He kept his hands on her shoulder and kept her at arms length.

"I waited for you, and you never showed and I missed my happy ending. I need to talk to her." Chat felt himself rambling. "Ladybug, will you please tell the press that the Akuma's name was Dream Weaver and she showed elaborate dreams to try to cause panic . If people knew what they saw was their future, some people may do drastic things and we don't want that." He dropped his hands. "I have to go, I have a girl I need to talk to." He turned. Ladybug grabbed him by his tail.

"What are you going to do, Chat?"

"Something 'll see... Hopefully" Chat replied softly. Ladybug looked lost.

"You just said we don't want people to do anything drastic."

"I can't let this future come true. I end up with Chloe!" Chat paused, then added for extra effect "CHLOE!" Ladybug wrinkled her nose and let go of his tail.

"Go save yourself, Chaton." As Chat was catapulting away, he heard Ladybug releasing the miraculous. He could sense his memories of the vision getting weaker. He flung himself through his open window leading to his bathroom. He quickly dropped his transformation and scribbled down all he could remember about his memory. He couldn't remember the colors of the wedding, or the exact name of the church. He remembered the wedding took place during the day, or was it the evening? It was fading fast. He wrote in big letters MARINETTE. He closed his eyes and remembered how his stomach felt when he opened the door to her dressing room. He smiled as he remembered how warm her body felt as she hugged him. The way her hair smelled of Vanilla. He opened his eyes. He was getting tired and it was getting late. Surely what he was going to tell Marinette could wait until tomorrow. He laid down on his bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over himself. That was when the memory of Marinette walking past him and towards Nathanael crossed his mind. The Miraculous was trying to erase the memory. Adrien forced himself up. Plagg was lying in an empty box of camenbert.

"Plagg, claws out."

Chat was bounding over the buildings at break neck speed. Night had set on Paris, and it was eerily quiet. He wondered how many people were trying to sleep off the visions they had. He finally spotted the bakery and swung up to the balcony. He landed effortlessly. He peered in the window. Marinette was lounging on her chaise, sketchbook draped over her stomach. She was fast asleep. Her lips formed a small pout as she muttered something. He tapped on her window. Her eyes flew open. She looked startled. Then her eyes adjusted to the dark and she spotted Chat by her trap door. She unlatched the door and opened it, motioning for him to come in.

"Kitty, what are you doing here so..." Chat didn't even give her a chance to finish. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into the top of her head. The vanilla scent filled his senses. He smiled. He hadn't imagined it.

"The Akuma got me." Chat began.

"What did Psychic show you?" He hugged her tighter.

"I was so busy chasing a fantasy that I didn't see what was right in front of me. It's getting harder to remember all the details, but I remember how I felt. It was horrible." Marinette ran her hand through his messy hair. She pulled away from him and walked to the chaise and sat down and motioned for Chat to join her.

"There is no proof that any of Psychic's visions are true. It could have been a dream to mess with you. Chat, you are shaking. What makes you so sure it was real?" Chat looked up and shook his head. Maybe she was right. That's when he spotted the pictures of himself on the wall. He heard Alya's voice in his head. "She had a major crush on you."

"The wedding." He looked at her. "You have your wedding to Adrien Agreste already planned, and you've had all the details planned for a while." Marinette's face flushed a deep crimson. " Marinette, how did you know about Psychic?"

"It's been all over the L - LadyBlog" She stammered.

"No, Ladybug told everyone that the Akuma's name was Dream Weaver and never mentioned visions." Marinette's head hung and the red spread to her ears. "The vision also told me that I was so caught up waiting for Ladybug, that I missed out on you. I realized I was in love with you as you were walking down the aisle to marry someone else. I had to dance with you, knowing that I was going to have to let go of you and walk away. And as you were leaving you hugged me." Marinette looked up nervously as Chat leaned in close to her ear. " and you put your lips by my ear, like this, and whispered 'I was Ladybug.'" Marinette gasped. Chat looked up at her startled expression.

"The vision was right." Marinette finally mumbled. "Wonderful Ladybug is actually just Marinette." She shrugged and averted her eyes toward the floor. Chat took both of her hands.

"I am in love with both of you. You are just as amazing as Ladybug. I can't imagine my life without either of you." Chat pulled Marinette into a tight hug. As he held her he looked at his ring. "Plagg, claws in." A bright green flash enveloped both of them. Adrien pulled away from Marinette to see that her eyes were shut tightly. "Don't, Marinette, I saw what happened when we didn't know each other's identities. I refuse to live in that world." Marinette slowly opened her eyes. Her lips spread into a wide smile.

"It's you."

I did plan on ending it there, but I think an Epilogue is in order.


End file.
